Delicious Dance Off
by Lushalicious
Summary: What goes better together than dancing and cake?


It's nine o'clock. The leftovers of a delicious chocolate cake are on the dinning room table. The dance party from last night was over, but the cake remained.

Emilia's POV

I love this cake. I bet I could sneak a bite when no one's looking. I grab a fork and cut off just a small chunk, so small that hopefully my roommates won't notice. As I cut, I admire its drippy frosting and the tiny but tasty crumbs that fell on the table. The over all yummy appearance of the leftover cake is just too much for me to resist! I stick the fork in my mouth and savor the moment (No Aubrey didn't just welcome me into her crew. She still doesn't think I'm good enough to hang out with her.) I can taste only one thing, MMMMMMMM!

Just then, I hear a feminine, but grumpy voice say "What are you doing?!"

I turn around, and quickly put the fork on the counter. "Oh, hi, Miss Aubrey…" I had to pause to think of an excuse.

"Why was there a fork with cake bits in your mouth?" The angry red-haired girl yelled to my face, her intense hazel eyes staring directly at me, showing how mad she was.

"This fork, it just snuck out of the cabinet and into my mouth."

"Yeah, sure!" Miss Aubrey just rolled her eyes and went to get her own fork.

Miss Aubrey's POV

I'm so gonna get her back for this! I pretend to be living the kitchen with my fork. She doesn't notice me in the hallway, but she found it strange that I left without grabbing anything to eat. I creep up on her and scare her "Put that cake in the fridge!"

Emilia jumps. I laugh out loud. I've never seen a though girl, especially that thought girl get so easily scared.

"You scared me!" She complains.

"I gotcha back for your prank last night!" I thought back at the moment last night when she hung a creepy vampire mask in my closet.

"Whatever! I'll put the cake back!"

I cross my arms. "Good, better!"

"I yeah, I WILL ALRIGHT! IN YOUR FACE!" Emilia picks up a piece of cake. Next thing I know, ridiculously tasty food is shoved at my face. I can't see because I have cake covering my eyes. I lick off what's dripping on my lips and wipe my face and shove my hand at hers.

"Hey, not cool!"

"But you ruined my hair! It smells like cake!"

"Who says that a bad thing?" My British friend said.

"DARE!" I yell. "Get out!"

Dare's POV

I walk in casually. I over hear Miss Aubrey complaining about her hair smelling like cake. I have no idea why she says it smells like that, though, but I bet it smells good! The only cake I knew of was from the party last night, which I was very tired from. But the cake leftovers where suppose to be saved for after the dance off in the afternoon. The cake should have been in…Miss Aubrey's face?

"Miss Aubrey what the heck is going on here?" I was interrupted by a frosty rocket being launched at my hair. I wipe off the frosting and eat it. "Why do you have perfectly good cake smeared in your eyes?" I almost gag on stray a piece of my pink hair that ended up in the frosting.

"Dare, Emilia tried to steal the cake, so I spooked her and now I can't see a thing!"

"Come on now, you two. Me and Maccoy are usually the ones having food fights. Don't waste the cake! I know! Whoever wins the dance off will get to finish the cake! But I still get a piece!"

"FINE. I'm so gonna win!" says Emilia.

"Um, no. That cake, it'll be in my mouth, because Lu$h crew will win!"

I walk up to them. Miss Aubrey's face is covered and Emilia has a spatter the sized and shape of Miss Aubrey's hand on her cheek. "Here, I'll clean up. Get ready for the dance off. You know the boys don't want to dance with you two looking like this!"

"Fine, Dare. Just had to stop our little revenge fight."

"You'll, get plenty of revenge later when one of you win the dance off."

Emilia's POV

I leave and go clean up. I wash off my face. I'm done in ten minutes. Miss Aubrey, my roommate is still cleaning up. Sure I got her face very messy, but really? I don't think she'll be out for another three hours! I wonder why that girl takes so long.

Miss Aubrey's POV

OMG! I hear Emilia walk downstairs. I'm not looking at her, but I know she's all ready done washing up. How can that girl take only five seconds? I still have a few more hours.

Tic Toc. Time tics away as I get ready next thing I know Angel's knocking on my door saying "It's time to dance, princess!"

I hurry up and finish. I really spent three hours in here! I dash down the stairs as I try to put on my dancing shoes and smooth my hair.

When I get into the living room, I sit. I have a perfect view of our household dance floor. Bodie is already her and him and Emilia dance on the dance floor. Then they laugh at me. I think it's the evil "I'm gonna defeat you in this battle" laugh, but n, Emilia doesn't laugh like that when she's evil. This was deep laughing. She really struggled to catch her breath. Her evil laugh sound cute, giggly and childish!

Then Angel laughs at me. Why is everyone staring, laughing? They're all looking at my hair. I look at my hand and realized it has white shampoo bubbles on it. I must have gotten there when I smoothed my hair. I laugh quietly in embarrassment, but everyone hears me. "Ok, ok. So I missed a spot when I took a shower because that girl right there is mean! It's really her fault I'm like this, ya know. After all, she's the one who put the cake in it in the first place. So if that didn't happen than I wouldn't have had to wash it out!"

"Sort of!" Bodie said. "I never thought I see you like this."

"Shut up."

There was no time to waste rinsing it out, so I just pretended like it was an accessory and went with it. After Riptide did their silly little routine and sat on the couch, Lu$h Crew, meaning the fabulous me, had to dance.

We did our super cool routine. I saw myself in the mirror and was like "I'm so pretty I can pull off the soapy hair. I mean, how many people can say they look good with that?" We finished with a flawless finish and the sound of the sixth ding coming from the boom box, yup, shampoo or no shampoo, gold stars! I just ignored the bubbly pile of it that fell onto the dance floor from my head when I bent down.

Emilia's POV

After Lu$h Crew did there silly little "I'm so perfect" routine. I stood up from the couch and laughed "Be careful, B. The dance floor might be a little slippery with Aubrey's shampoo pile!" at the end of our songs, Dare voted for each crew. I hoped she gave us more points, cuz hey, atleast we finished getting ready!

Dare's POV

As I sit on the couch eating my cookies I wonder to myself why do I live with these odd people? But I can't let their wierdness change my votes, so far I have seen them master every move, I give each crew 65 out of 65 moves.

I put the pen down and annouce that there is going to be a final dance battle and that would determin the winner and who gets the cake.

Miss Aubrey's POV

Victory is so close I can taste it. I stare at me rivals and give them the evil eye. In this case, we're not competing for money or a trophy, just a slice of cake! Originally, this was all just for fun, but now, there was a yummy price involved. I dance as best as I can. My dance partner's dancing ok, too. We love food! "You better watch out Riptide, because when we're done, that chocolote on that cake…is goping to be lushous!"

"Yeah, sure. The choclote on that cake is going to be…Riptideous, when we're finished." Said Bodie.

"You just keep making up those words, because that's what the losing crew does! Thanks to this little bit of silliness, I'll be late for brunch, but it's wroth it for that cake!"

"May the best crew win…and eat the cake! That would be us by the way!" Emilia blabs on to me without me believing a single word that comes out of her mouth.

I get distracted from talking and stumble. "Ouch! See, Emilia, you voice made me trip!"

Riptide danced on silently. So did we, but we didn't do what Riptide crew did at the end of the song. We got a flawless finish, again! But, they, they did there own move, the Riptidous shuffle. This was as they slipped on my shampoo pile!

Dare's POV

It's the end of the song. Both crews messed up once, so I call it a tie. Besides I hate choosing awinner and a loser. I can't pick sides…because then they'd yell in my face all the time and each time we had dinner I'd hear about the time I chose one crew over ther other. I knew the tale would be told ver and over again, to the point were I could memorize it, so I was quiet happy to decalre "It's a tie. You both messed up and I think your both hilarious! I that your hair was funny, Aubrey, until I saw there little custome dance move they did when they slipped on the shampoo!"

"YAY!" Shouted Lu$h.

"YES!"

"So, do we split the cake?" Said Miss Aubrey.

"Yes!" I said. And the two crews all dashed off like hungry animals to eat there prize. "Hey don't eat it all! Save me a tiny slice!"

But when I arrived, the cake was half gone. The crews split it in half. At first I was sad. Then I thought "Ok, don't worry about it! I'll just bake my own cake and have the WHOLE thing all to myself. I'll make it Goji berry and salsa flavored. Oh and then I'll add ice cream and pizza toppings and pretzels and candy canes!

No one's POV!

"Yuck, have fun with that. For now. This half of the cake is perfectly lushous!" Said Miss Aubrey as she put a huge fork ful in her mouth. She usually had manners, those would come on a different day!

"Victory tastes oh so sweet, doesn't it?!" Said Emilia.

"Yeah, Riptideous!"

"For once I actually agree with you, Emilia!" Said Miss Aubrey.

Emilia almost choked. "Really. Did I hear what I though I heard? Does this cake have poison?"

"What? No Em. You're my best friend aside from arguments. I like you; I'd never poison you or myself! Why would you think something silly like that?"

"Um, because you actually agreed with me!"

"Oh, maybe it is poisoned… nah, I'm only teasing you!"

"So, Dare. Who really won?" Said Emilia.

"Both of you, did, silly! Why d' you ask?"

"Oh, just because I know your secret. The one were you don't want anyone to yell at you for chosing one crew over the other!"

"Really, I thought I was sneaky!"

"NOPE! Whenever you vote, even if it's obvious Riptide's the winners, you always have us tie!"

"You caught me! But this time, that's how it really was. I'll show you the score paper!"

"Don't worry about it Dare. It's inevitable that we're awesome! No matter what you do, Riptide will be in complete denial forever!" Miss Aubrey finshed her last bite of cake.

"Just, remember! You all have a lot in common! Just think, If you both didn't like to dance, first of all we would of never even met, second of all you crews wouldn't be enjoying that scrumptious cake together!"

Miss Aubrey's POV

So here I am, sharing a lushous cake with a friend, a friend who used to be my enime! I'm so crazy and lucky all at the same time!

Emilia's POV.

Here I am, eating this Riptideous cake with my friend, my old enime. I'm very glad I met her and like her now! Now we get to hare a cake! Dare's right, I'm bonkers! But I'm soo unbelievably lucky so share this deliosus dessret witrh such a good friend!

No one's POV

Everyone enjoyed the Lushous, Riptideous cake! And Drae got busy baking her own! Everyone was winners!


End file.
